Stitch
}= link?File:Stitch KHII.png |Size=250px |Description=''Stitch soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=スティッチ |romaji=Sutitchi |en=Stitch |fr=Stitch |de=Stitch |es=Stitch |it=Stitch |alias='Experiment 626' (試作品626号 Shisakuhin 626-gō) |type=Somebody |charworld1=Deep Space |charworld2=Radiant Garden |role=Allies |origin=Lilo & Stitch |company=Disney |enva=Chris Sanders |java=Kōichi Yamadera |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game3=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalUX=Lilo and Stitch (2002) A visitor from a distant planet, small and prone to mischief. |journalKH3=Lilo and Stitch (2002) A friend that answered Sora's call through the power of the Heartbinder. }}}} '''Stitch', ook bekend as Experiment 626, is 'n minor karakter in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Hy is oorspronklik in Deep Space op 'n gevangenisskip gevind, waar hy saam met Terra, Ventus en Aqua as 'n spanlid en Dimension Link verbind het. Maar uiteindelik ontsnap en sy weg na Radiant Garden gemaak het, waar hy langs met Sora en sy vriende in die veld gestaan het, in die stryd teen die 1000 hartelose. Daarna het hy by hulle aangesluit as 'n Summon. Hy het ontstaan uit die Disney-film . Verskyning In sy eie woorde, "oulik en pluizig", is Stitch bedek met blou pels met donker patches op die rug van sy kop en ook op sy rug. 'N Dikke neus rus in die middel van sy gesig, tussen groot swart, traanvormige oë. Hy het skerpe tande in hierdie buitenaardse mond, saam met 'n lang pienk tong. Hy het kloue hande en stomp bene wat hulself korter kloue het. 'N Kort stert strek van die agterkant van sy kop. In sy ware uitheemse vorm behou Eksperiment 626 sy basiese voorkoms hierbo, maar spruit 'n ekstra paar arms, spykers op sy rug en antennas. Hy dra ook 'n oranje uniform. Sy naam word getrek uit sy skepping, aangesien hy dr. Jumba se 626de eksperimentele wese was. Persoonlikheid By sy skepping was Eksperiment 626 se enigste doel om alles in sy pad te vernietig. Hy lag op die chaos wat hy veroorsaak het, met plesier, om ander te benadeel. Maar sy tyd met Terra, Ven en Aqua het hom verander, net soos in die Disney-film op Stitch se ontmoetings met Lilo. In Kingdom Hearts II word Stitch aangetoon om steeds plesier te maak van die ergernisse wat hy veroorsaak, maar weet die verskil tussen reg en verkeerd en veg teen die Heartless met Sora en vriende. Hy is baie getrou aan diegene waarvoor hy omgee, ongeag sy verlede. Alhoewel onbekend wat hierdie verandering in gedrag in terme van die Kingdom Hearts storielyn gelei het, is dit waarskynlik dat Stitch 'n tyd hervorm het tussen die Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts II. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra, wat die gevangene dr. Jumba vrygelaat het om Eksperiment 626 te vind, vind hom binnekort in 'n eksperimentele houer. Jumba verduidelik 626 se mag aan Terra en gaan voort om hom vry te laat om dit te vertoon. 626 toon 'n groter belangstelling in Terra, spring op en klim oor hom heen, steel die Keyblade draer se Wayfinder in die proses. Jumba vind dit skreeusnaaks dat Terra sou dink 626 sou luister na sy pleidooie om die sjarme terug te gee, hoewel hy baie verbaas is as die klein Eksperiment dit doen, en gevlug het uit die kamer waarin hy was. 626 keer daarna terug, en Terra probeer om na hom uit te reik, maar word kortgeknip as die alarms afgaan. Wanneer Aqua in Deep Space aankom, word sy deur verskeie Unversed aangeval. Sy vind 'n eienaardige voorwerp in die vorm van een van haar geluk-sjarme en bestudeer dit slegs om dit deur Eksperiment 626 weggeruk te kry. Kwaad met Aqua totdat hy haar Keyblade raaksien, hardloop hy dan met die naderende klank van Gantu se stem weg. Wanneer Aqua oor 626 met Gantu praat en later met die Grand Council Woman ontmoet, word sy op 'n missie gestuur om die Unversed teenwoordige in die wêreld uit te skakel, en die ontsnapte eksperiment 626 en dr. Jumba vas te vang. In die proses vind sy 626 in die gevangeniskamer, en 'n paar Unversed wat bereid is om hom aan te val. Aqua kom tot sy redding en vra wat die eksperiment in die kamer doen. Hy spreek slegs 'n enkele naam, "Terra" uit en vlug uit die kamer voordat Aqua hom verder kan ondervra. Aqua verneem later van die Grand Councilwoman dat Jumba en 626 nou op die skeeps docking baai van die skip is, terwyl die Keyblade-meester na hulle toe gaan om deur Gantu aangeval te word. 626 en Aqua span saam om die uitheemse kaptein te verslaan. Aqua oorreed later die Grand Council Woman om die vonnis van Eksperiment 626 te heroorweeg, omdat dit blyk dat hy die ware waarde van liefde en vriendskap geleer het deur die sjarme wat hy as huldeblyk aan die een wat Terra tydens sy besoek gehad het. Wanneer Ventus in Deep Space aankom, word hy aangeval deur 'n massiewe Unversed, wat dit na die skip van die Grand Councilwoman agtervolg. Intussen is Eksperiment 626 weer ingeneem, en Gantu spook slegs om deur 'n indringer onderbreek te word. Gantu het gesê dat hy bly staan, maar 626 gebruik sy superieure brein om sy bindings te ontsnap; die Blaster-guns wat opgelei is om slegs op hom af te vuur, gebruik om 'n deuropening te skep en die eksperiment vry te laat. Gantu dink Ventus is die indringer en glo nie sy verhale dat dit 'n monster was wat die moeilikheid veroorsaak het nie, terwyl Ventus steeds die Unversed agtervolg wat hom aangeval het om eksperiment 626 in te haal. Hy leer van die Eksperiment dat hy Terra en Aqua ken, en 626 wys hom sy handgemaakte goed-gelukbringer. 626 probeer dan om Ventus in die spoor van die Unversed te volg, en word aangesê om agter te bly. 626 wag op Ventus en staan in die kamer met sy kosbare sjarme, net om hom te laat vernietig deur Gantu, wat sê dat die Grand Councilwoman 626 se straf oorweeg het. Gantu word nie gefok deur die oënskynlike verandering in persoonlikheid nie. Toe Ventus uiteindelik die enorme Unversed inhaal, verskyn 626 voor hom en help hom in die geveg. Eksperiment 626 se woede word onbeheerbaar tydens die geveg, wat veroorsaak dat die klein buitenaardse Ventus aanval, wat gou verneem dat die gelukksjarme van 626 gebreek is. Gantu verskyn binnekort en verduidelik die vernietigende aard van 626, die Eksperiment en Ventus vlug soos Gantu beveel dat hulle gevange geneem moet word. 626 steel 'n rooi polisiekruiper, terwyl Ventus hom op sy Keyblade Glider volg. Eksperiment 626 aktiveer die foutiewe hiperdrif van die cruiser om aan sy agtervolgers te ontsnap en laat Ventus agter in 'n ontploffing van energie terwyl die skip met lig-spoed verdwyn. 'N geruime tyd na Xehanort se nederlaag, kry Eksperiment 626 sy Wayfinder vaste en sit dit op die stuurwiel terwyl hy sy skip na 'n blou ster vlieg. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Toe Sora, Donald, Goofy en Leon in die gange loop wat lei tot Ansem se studie; steek hy kruip bo hulle sonder hul kennisgewing. Later val hy neer op die sleutelbord van die rekenaar. Donald spring op die sleutelbord om hom te gryp, maar Stitch het met 'n lag gespring. Soos Donald omgedraai het, het hy die sleutels gedruk, waardeur die Meesterbeheerprogram gewaarsku word. Later help Stitch om te veg in die Slag van die 1000 Hartlose in die Groot Maw, met behulp van sy blasters. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Stitch verskyn as 'n summon. Vermoëns Summon Stitch kan ontbied word in 'n geveg met die Ukulele amulet. Stitch is uniek as 'n summon omdat hy nie daadwerklik in die veld betree nie. Hy spring in plaas om die HUD-funksies en kruip die skerm af en toe. Ná die summoning toneel probeer Sora hom te volg, maar kom die "TV-skerm" komies en kom terug na die spel. Stitch bly op die HUD en doen die meeste van sy optrede van daar af. Stitch is 'n kragtige summon. As die HP- of MP-balk laag is, herstel Stitch dit ten volle, deur die maat te licking. Hy kan inkomende vyand projektiele deflekteer, en sodoende Sora doeltreffend beskerm teen skade. Hy sal ook sy ukulele, verstommende vyande in midair uitbring en hulle pryse laat val. Daarbenewens kan hy willekeurig verdwyn van die skerm en skiet vyande met sy blaster, wat skade aanrig. Sy limiet is Ohana!, waarin Sora die Keyblade as kitaar gebruik terwyl Stitch sy ukulele speel, pryse toeken of skade veroorsaak. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Experiment 626 (D-Link) Nadat Stitch gehelp word, word hy 'n summon deur die D-Link. Sy twee Finish bewegings is: *'Random Beam': Wanneer die speler geen simbole of een simbool versamel het nie, kan hy veelvoudige balke van energie wat van mure afbons, afvuur. *'Ohana Beat': Wanneer die speler twee simbole versamel het, kan hy 'n sterker Finish afronding verrig. Die speler sal hul Keyblade soos 'n ukulelestrump en sy vyande met klankgolwe aanval. Gallery File:Experiment 626 KHBBS.png|Experiment 626 (Stitch) soos hy in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep verskyn. File:Experiment 626 Command Board KHBBS.png|Stitch se speelstuk vir die Command Board. File:Ohana Beat Terra KH BBS.png|Terra en Stitch gebruik Ohana Beat. File:Ohana Beat (Ventus) KHBBS.png|Ventus en Stitch gebruik Ohana Beat. File:DL Sprite Experiment 626 Icon 1 KHBBS.png|Stitch se D-Link sprite. File:DL Sprite Experiment 626 Icon 2 KHBBS.png|Stitch se tweede D-Link sprite. File:Stitch KHII.png|Stitch soos hy in Kingdom Hearts II verskyn. File:Stitch (Summon) KHII.png|Stitch, terwyl hy deur Sora ontbied word in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Sprite Stitch.png|Stitch se Kingdom Hearts II sprite. File:Stitch KHIII.png|Stitch soss hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III. Oorsprong Stitch het oorspronklik in die animasie Disney-fliek verskyn. Hy is geskep deur dr. Jumba Jookiba. Die onwettige Eksperiment 626 is tydens die verhoor van die Galactiese Raad voor die verhoor gebring. 626 is deur die Grand Councilwoman as 'n monster gebrandmerk en na 'n skip geneem wat vir 'n woestyn asteroïde gesit is waarop die alien verban moes word. Maar 626 het egter ontsnap, in Hawaii, op die Aarde. Die Grand Councilwoman het Agent Pleakley, die Aard-deskundige, saam met Jumba gestuur om hom terug te bring. Terwyl hy op aarde is, is 626 as 'n "hond" aangeneem deur die ses-jarige Lilo Pelekai se gebroke familie en sy het hom die naam "Stitch" genoem. Steek het eers probeer om sy primêre funksie te vervul om alles in sy pad te vernietig, maar het geleer om goed te wees deur die leringe van Lilo. Hy het haar beskerm toe Jumba en Pleakley hom probeer herhaal terug te keer het, sy skepper oorreed om hom te help om Lilo van Kaptein Gantu te red. Hy was ook gehuur om Stitch vas te vang toe Jumba en Pleakley misluk het. Stitch is uiteindelik vasgelê nadat Lilo deur die Grand Councilwoman self gered is, maar kon op die Aarde bly met Lilo om deel te wees van 'n Ohana. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Summons